This invention relates to improvements in coupling shackles, such as are adapted for use in the field or shop to interconnect lengths of chain, cable, rope, or the like; and accessories or other items thereto. A variety of shackle arrangements which have been previously proposed for such purposes are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,519; 3,373,560; 3,453,822 and 3,846,978. It is to be noted that such prior art shackles are typically constructed in the form of metal forgings, as distinguished from the present invention which employs a laminate of stamped and formed sheet or plate stock pieces.